Nothing Good
by Sorrowish
Summary: Bungo Baggins was an ordinary, respectable Baggins with an ordinary life. Belladonna Took was an adventurous, scandalous Took, with eyes that gleamed with mischief. What happens when their paths intertwine? This is just a oneshot I wrote a few years back, figured it wouldn't hurt to put it on the web :)


_Bungo Baggins was an ordinary respectable Baggins with an ordinary life. Belladonna Took was an adventurous scandalous Hobbit, with eyes that gleamed with mischief. What happens when their paths intertwine?_

* * *

 **The Residence of Bungo Baggins**

Bungo Baggins was an ordinary Hobbit. He had ordinary curly brown hair, ordinary sparkling brown eyes, and ordinary Hobbit features. Why, everything about him was ordinary, right down to his big Hobbit feet. Belba, Longo, Linda, and Bingo Baggins were his siblings, and were just about as ordinary as he was. Bungo was having a wonderful day so far. The sun was shining, and the sky was clear of clouds, and Bungo was taking full advantage of the weather. He was outside sitting in the chair besides his family's hobbit hole when his father, Mungo came outside.

"Bungo, have you seen Bingo?" Mungo asked.

"No father, why?" Bungo asked. This couldn't be good.

"Laura, have you seen Bingo?" Mungo called.

"Why no, I thought Bingo was with Bungo." Laura said, concerned.

"Wasn't Bingo with Longo?" Bungo said to Mungo.

"No, Longo's right here." Mungo said, pointing to Longo.

"Then where is Bingo?" Bungo asked.

"I don't know. Do you know Mungo?" Longo asked, poking Mungo.

"Don't poke your father!" Laura scolded.

"But it wasn't me! It was Bungo who poked Mungo." Longo protested.

"What? Me? Longo!" Bungo yelled.

"Bungo! Longo! Will you all quiet down so we can find Bingo?" Mungo asked.

"Well, now that I recall, Bingo said he was going to the Green Dragon for some sort of business. He hasn't been back since." Longo said thoughtfully.

"I want you to check up on him and make sure he didn't get into any sort of trouble." Mungo ordered Bungo. Bungo nodded.

"Yes father." he said, but inside he sighed. Why couldn't Bingo be more careful? Bingo was as unrespectable as a Baggins could get, and often got himself into trouble a lot. Of course, that meant that Bungo had to go pick up after him. Bungo reluctantly got up from his seat and sighed. He had no time for Bingo's shenanigans, not today. However, one look from his father and he went scurrying to the Green Dragon as fast as his feet could carry him. He stopped at the door and begrudgingly opened it. _Nothing good can come out of this._ He was immediately bombarded with a blast of warm air, and he had to shoulder past a few people to even enter the place. The Green Dragon was packed to the brim, as it should be on a day like this, and bustling with activity. He craned his neck, trying to find Bingo, feeling as if he was drowning in the crowd. "Bingo? Bingo!" Bungo yelled. He got no reply, voices overlapping over each other. He was being pushed and pushed into the center of the room, the noises getting louder and louder. Then he realized why. In the center of the room, Bingo was standing there, sizing up Milo Maggot. Milo Maggot was hands down the least respectable Hobbit in the Shire, and constantly stole and committed offenses to the society. _Nothing good will come out of this._ Bungo sighed and shoved his way through the crowd, stepping in between the two Hobbits.

"Oh of all the unspeakable things you could have done!" Bungo yelled at Bingo accusingly.

"Unspeakable? Oh, we're just getting started." Bingo spat, glaring at Milo.

"Oh no, you aren't." Bungo said, and started dragging Bingo away.

"What, too afraid to fight?" Milo sneered. Bingo roared with anger and threw himself at Milo. Unfortunately, Bungo happened to be in the way, and instead Bingo knocked Bungo into Milo. Bungo gave a yell and Milo hissed.

"Get off me!" Milo yelled.

"Break it up!" A distinctly feminine voice filled the air as Bungo scrambled off Milo. By this time Bingo had already left. _Coward. Getting me involved and leaving. I knew there was nothing good about this._ A short Hobbit pushed her way through the crowd, armed with a frying pan and a menacing stare. Her dark hair was pulled into a messy bun and the sleeves of her dress were pushed up.

"Away with you! I don't want to see your feet in this pub again." she growled.

"What are you going to do, make me?" Milo sneered.

"Yes, actually. I am." she said icily.

"You? Why, you're but a wee girl!" Milo taunted.

"I'll show you wee girl. Look at me. I want you to look at me and remember; I am Belladonna Took, and I am no wee girl." she said. A second later, her frying pan connected with his head, and he was out cold.

"Someone get him out of here!" she hollered, and two men stepped forward and took Milo's limp form outside.

"You okay?" Belladonna asked, looking at Bungo. Bungo looked down and realized he was still sitting on the floor of the pub.

"Y-yes." he said, scrambling to his feet and dusting off his clothes. Belladonna grinned.

"Good. You're Bungo Baggins, right?" she asked.

"Yes." Bungo said firmly, tensing up.

"And… that was Milo Maggot. Why were you fighting with him?" she asked, a puzzled expression covering her face.

"I wasn't. My brother Bingo was. But he left." Bungo rushed out.

"Oh." she said, still perplexed.

"I was sent here by my father." he explained.

"Ah. I was wondering why you out of all people would be here." she said with a grin. As the grin spread across her face Bungo felt a flutter down in his heart.

"Well, see you around Bungo!" she said with a wave, and she walked off, shouldering her way through the diminishing crowd. Bungo stood up in a daze and left the pub, walking himself back to his house. His heart fluttered again as he remembered that smile, the smile that reached her eyes. _Maybe something good did come out of this after all._ And that was how the paths of Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Took crossed.

* * *

 _Since there's not that much background on Bungo's siblings or Bungo and Belladonna theirselves, I manipulated their personalities a bit, I'm sorry if you imagined them differently or I made them too OOC . Milo is an OC._


End file.
